


5 SOS Urges

by 5sosquiff



Category: 5 Seconds of Summer (Band)
Genre: 5 Seconds of Summer - Freeform, Foursome - M/M/M/M, Gyms, Luke in Panties, M/M, Masturbation, Masturbation in Bathroom
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-10-26
Updated: 2014-11-25
Packaged: 2018-02-22 16:07:58
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,352
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2513849
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/5sosquiff/pseuds/5sosquiff
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"So um...you guys wanna get some pizza?" Michael asked. They all stood at the entrance of the gym hair still wet from the showers they took their heavy gym bags on there shoulders. </p><p>"Uh sure."</p><p>"Yeah."</p><p>"Mmmm'k." </p><p>    They all agreed awkwardly avoiding eye contact. And so there they walked across the street to dominos all of them thinking about each other in a little bit more than friends way but none of them bothering to say anything about their feelings or actions. And that's how they continued to live.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. 5 SOS Gym

Luke stood there and looked at himself in the full body gym mirror. His bare pale smooth long legs looked even longer in the pair of frilly pink women's underwear he was wearing. His hip bones sticking out against the fabric along with his hard and leaking cock. Its head peaking out of the top of the light pink fabric. His long lean torso and wide shoulders glistened from sweat. 

The guys had the day off and somehow Ashton had convinced them to go to the gym with him. Even Michael went, though he didn't do any working out really. 

So here Luke stood in one of the gym's private locker rooms his arms lazily dangling at his sides feeling like noodles, his legs shaking from exertion and dick swollen from watching Ashton's veins bulge from lifting weights. From watching sweat roll of his slick body and onto the mat. From watching him take his shirt off and seeing just how low his baggy gym shorts fit on his waist. 

"Fuck." Luke moaned placing the palm of his hand against himself his hips bucking up to add pressure. He arched his back as his thumb brushed over the tip of himself gathering some of his leaking come to slick up himself. He looked at himself in the mirror watching as his hand wrapped around himself under the straining fabric slowly moving up and down. Luke's high pitched wine echoed throughout the walls as he teased himself. He closed his eyes imagining, even though he shouldn't, of Ashton's mouth around his length. 

Of Ashton's warm tongue wrapping around the tip before swallowing him down whole. He imagined Ashton's eyes tearing up while he fucks into Ashton's mouth, his hands yanking on Ashton's curly smooth hair. 

Luke moaned loudly fucking into his hand. His head flown back, pink lips open, his eyes to dazed to notice the door slightly ajar, a brown eye'd boy standing right at its entrance his hand wrapped around himself over his tight black jeans. He watched greedily as Luke came body shuttering moaning in a high pitched tone, his lip ring glistening with a light layer of drool, his blond hair wild. Calum quickly and quietly shut the door before Luke could gather all of his senses to find Calum jacking his own self off.

Calum ran back into his own private room quickly unzipping his pants. He grabbed onto himself moaning loudly at the relief. He stepped out of his pants and took his shirt off. He ran over to his "workout" bag and pulled out what he was looking for. He took the lube and spread it on his two fingers before plugging them deep in himself liking the the pain of taking two fingers at once. He then ever so slowly began fuck himself spreading himself open. He scissored then added another finger making him arch his back and bite his lips to hold back a moan. Faster and faster he went but it was not enough. 

He took his fingers out and grabbed the dildo from his bag. It had a little suction cup thingy on the bottom so Calum slicked his sticky fingers on it before plopping it down on the tile floor. Calum then positioned himself so it was right below his entrance his hands were behind him holding himself up, His legs stretched out in front of him. His dick so hard that it had started to hurt. He slowly eased himself onto the dildo moaning at how it filled him up. 

He then began to bounce up and down imagining fucking Luke this way. Imagining Luke being in his place while we would be the dildo. Imagining Luke's pretty face becoming bright pink matching those frilly underwear. The sound of his skin slapping against the floor and the slicked up dildo pushing up against his prostate echoed throughout the room. 

Ashton was wiping his wet body off with the small towel the gym provided. Well ok the towel was like regular size but Ashton's body was.......yeah. Anyway so he was wiping his body down when he heard a loud and long moan. He walked toward the door that connected his room with Calum's. He leaned in and heard some type of slapping noise. Ashton being curious slightly opened the door to see a bouncing Calum.  
His head thrown back moaning heavily making his strong jaw more promenade. His huge arms and shoulders bulging, veins popping out while he lifted himself up only to plop himself down again. His pink and flushed dick bouncing up and down a vein popping out that Ashton could see all the way from across the room. 

Calum then leaning on one hand still bouncing wrapped a hand around himself moaning again. Ashton did the same grabbing onto his hard on. Watching Calum fuck himself was enough to fully harden his dick. He wrapped a strong calloused hand around himself pulling on his foreskin Ashton moaned loudly. He then bit his lip remembering that Calum was right in front of him. 

He watched Calum while he fucked into his hand. Moving at the same time as Calum. He watched as Calum started leaking and bouncing even faster. He heard Calum's loud grunt and moan while he plowed himself downwards. Soon Calum's closed dazed eyes opened up looking up at the ceiling. He came spilling against his stomach and chest, his strong muscles gleaming under the light, his mouth wide open, hair wild, smooth legs spread out wide. 

Ashton quickly closed the door and ran over to the opposite side of the room. He put his forearm across the wall leaning over himself his hand around his hard on. He closed his eyes and imagined fucking Calum. Imagined having his strong chest bounce against Calum's strong back while they fucked. Imagined being buried in Calum's tight ass. 

Now Ashton was a moaning mess so close to release. His loud moans traveled through the walls and into Michaels room. Well Michael was already jacking off so when he heard Ashton doing it right next to him he nearly came. He closed his own eyes and imagined Ashton's strong arms holding him up while Ashton fucked him standing up. Michaels pale arms around his neck pulling on Ashton's smooth hair .  
"Fuck." Ashton moaned from the other room. Michael gasped as his hand moved faster hearing Ashton do the same. He arched his back and felt himself finally come yelling loudly. Ashton soon cried out as well moaning girlishly. 

 

"So um...you guys wanna get some pizza?" Michael asked. They all stood at the entrance of the gym hair still wet from the showers they took their heavy gym bags on there shoulders. 

"Uh sure."

"Yeah."

"Mmmm'k." 

They all agreed awkwardly avoiding eye contact. And so there they walked across the street to dominos all of them thinking about each other in a little bit more than friends way but none of them bothering to say anything about their feelings or actions. And that's how they continued to live.


	2. 5SOS Dreams

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Calum sighed rubbing his tired eyes before wrapping a hand around himself doing what he usually does when he wakes up from an awkward dream. Though this time he swears he could hear Michael moaning in the bunk next to him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you to the people who commented on my last work 5sos Gym lol I'm so awkward I'm sorry bye

Calum was sucking a hickey on Luke's collar bone the both of them bare chested and standing up. While Calum's plump lips concentrated there Luke had his hands around Calum's ass squeezing it before lifting him causing Calum to stop making the purple hickey and kiss Lukey. 

The kiss was slow but still needy Calum's tongue possessively roaming Luke's minty mouth. Luke then laid Calum down on the hotel bed grinding down on Him grabbing Calum's hands bringing them above his head. Calum moaned into Luke's mouth as Luke began to create a rhythm with his hips grinding down on Luke. 

Suddenly there was another pair of hands coming to rest on Calum's chest lightly drawing patterns creating goosebumps to appear. Suddenly their was a mouth on his nipple then another mouth on his other one. 

"Luke stop hogging him!" Now that was Ashton's voice. Calum's eyes popped open as Luke stopped kissing Calum but he did stay on top of him grinding down making Calum squirm. 

Calum looked down to see Ashton on his right and Michael on his left side on there knees crouching over him. Ashton immediately bent over to start kissing Calum his plump lips were different then Luke's Fuller and rougher. His tongue was just as possessive as Calum's and they both fought for dominance until Calum gave up. Ashton moaned in appreciation. 

Calum didn't think that his dick could get any harder but he's pretty sure it just did from hearing Ashton's perfect little moan.

Calum wrapped a hand around Ashton's soft hair making Ashton groan.

"Fuck. Please Luke do SOMETHING." He moaned lifting his hips off the bed searching for friction. 

Michael put his stubby hand under Calum's pants grabbing onto Calum tightly." Luke went to go get the Lube. " 

Calum huffed in frustration his bottom lip sticking out into a pout. Ashton giggled down looking down at him before sucking on Calum's bottom lip.

Calum felt a dip in the bed and smiled against Ashton's lips happy that Luke was back.

He felt Michael's hold on his dick tighten making him moan while Luke began to un zip the jeans. Luke slowly pulled them down and Calum finally sprung free-

Calum sat up gasping for air everything felt like it was on fire. He already knew he had a problem down there but what was really freaking him out was that this was the first time he's ever dreamed about doing it with all 3 of his best mates at once and.....he REALLY liked it. 

Calum sighed rubbing his tired eyes before wrapping a hand around himself doing what he usually does when he wakes up from an awkward dream. Though this time he swears he could hear Michael moaning in the bunk next to him.

 

Michael was over Luke fucking into his tight hole like no tomorrow while Calum was sucking off Luke but that wasn't what made Michael so turned on. What made him so turned on was that Ashton was watching sitting on the floor on the side of the room.

Ashton had a hand around himself watching them, fucking into his hand with the same beat Michael was fucking into Luke. The same beat Calum was bobbin his head. Ashton's eyes were so dark, his hair long and wild, his smooth chest glistening with sweat. 

They asked him if he wanted to join but he declined. He said that he liked to watch and Michael is finding out that he Liked being watched. Especially by those grayish-bluish hooded eyes that belong to Ashton Irwin.

Michael woke hip hissing in pain as he slammed his elbow onto the side of his small little bunk. He hated sleeping in these small tour bunk beds. 

Michael sighed looking down at the boner that was flat against his stomach. He slightly opened the curtain and looked around happy that everybody else was asleep. He made his way naked and hard toward the bathroom. He must have been hearing things because he swore that he heard Ashton moaning HIS name when he passed by his bunk.

 

Ashton and Calum were inside of Luke's stretched out hole. Luke had already been fucked by Michael so he was already a hot mess. His toned light chest shinned against their apartments light. His nipples were hard and raw from being sucked on by both Ashton and Calum. His lips were swollen from being attacked my Michael. 

Calum and Ashton slowly thrusted inside of Luke. "Fuck!" Luke moaned loudly. Suddenly there were hands around Ashton's waist. Michael began to suck a hickey from behind him on Ashton's neck."M-Michael!" He moaned when he felt the head of Michaels dick next to his sensitive hole. 

Ashton slowly pulled out of Luke so that his head was the only thing inside of Luke making Michaels dick go in. He then thrusted back inside of Luke making the blond moan. Michael grunted getting impatient he grabbed Ashton's hips forcing him to go faster making Calum go faster and soon the were fucking relentlessly into Luke who already came twice. 

The youngest had tears in his eyes his dick somehow became hard again. The three of them watching him in amazement. Suddenly Calum came spurting into Luke making Ashton Come from feeling the wetness around his own cock and the clench of Luke coming for the third time that night. Michael was still inside of Ashton making Ashton moan out his name. 

He laid over a tired Luke his elbows resting under Luke's armpits knees on either side of his waist while Michael fucked into him. He gently kissed Luke's sensitive chest and th-

Ashton suddenly woke up hearing someone flush to toilet that was loud as fuck. "Shit."He cursed as he looked down to find the tent in his grey sweat pants. He sat up and winced his shoulders hurting from going to the gym earlier that day. His cheeks heated up remembering exactly what he did at the end of his workout with the boys.

Ashton decided not to take care of himself. He already felt guilty about what he did in the gym and he doesn't want to feel even more guilty. He wiped the hair out of his face and put both of hands behind his head leaning back into his pillow. He closed his eyes and said to himself. 

ThinkOfSaggyBoobsThinkOfSaggyBoobsThinkOfSaggyBoobsThinkOfSaggyBoobs

Eventually it worked but now he couldn't go back to sleep so he decided that he was going to go snuggle with Luke. Usually that's the cure if you can't sleep go snuggle with Luke. 

Everybody in the band knows that.

So Ashton was surprised to see Calum and Michael sleeping in Luke's small bunk curled into him. Ashton smiled before piling on snuggling on top of Luke.

"You ok?" Luke whispered. 

"Yeah M'fine."

Luke frowned hearing the sad tone in Ashton's voice but he shrugged it off to tired to question it. And soon innocent Luke fell asleep with the boys snuggling around him.


End file.
